


Help!

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Knows, But there is a Liberal use of Canon dialogue and situations in this story, Dean has a complex, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Greg doesn't help matters, It cannot be helped, Let's Kill some Demons Sammy, M/M, Might as well be lazy, Part Twenty in the Series, The Voicemail, We have to free Lucifer somehow, YOU KNOW WHICH ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT, and he ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Twenty in the Series</i>
</p>
<p>Dean messed up. He knows he did. Can he make it right before his brother breaks the world? </p>
<p>
  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy US Thanksgiving! I had to get this finished (I have been working on it since before Teach was even written)... It is very Canon Heavy. I will warn you. I have tried to change some things up to make it not so Canon... But as this is the Season 4 Finale.... Yeah... I couldn't change much.
> 
> _Help!_ was written by John Lennon and attributed to Lennon-McCartney. It was performed by the Beatles and released in 1965.
> 
> Not beta'd as normal for this work. I do hope that you enjoy.

**Help!  
S04E22 Lucifer Rising**

Dean relaxed on the pile of wood on the floor of the suite. Well, relaxed was a relative word; but he knew that at _that_ particular moment in time, there was nothing he _could_ do. He had turned into John. He did the _one thing_ to Sam that he had promised he would _never_ do. Repeat the words John said to Sam the day he left for Stanford. John meant them then, and until his last breath held a grudge against Sam. Dean meant them in that _moment_ , but not forever. Dean wished he could take it back- _knew_ he needed to take it back. But he also needed to think logically about the situation. He pushed Sam away and into the arms of that Demon- Bitch, Ruby. He just knew it. He needed to call Bobby, see if Castiel could help locate Sam, and then convince his brother that they could do anything- as long as they're doing it together.

Dean decided to stop his pity party. What he needed to do was shove the emotion deep down, the Winchester way- and go get his brother back. Dean winced as he stood from the floor. He kicked around the rubble to make sure that neither of them dropped anything that could incriminate one of them. He could give a rat’s ass about Ruby. Not that her meat suit could be traced, but Dean still didn't care. Fuck, if he had anything of hers he would plant it just to send her ass back to jail. But of course, he wasn't _that_ lucky. Dean didn't find anything in the now trashed room and figured he'd better leave before management- or worse, the police show up.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Sam tore down the hall after Ruby. She had about a 15 minute head start on him, so it wasn't a given that she was waiting for him. He wound through the halls to the stairwell and pushed open the door. The sound of metal slamming metal rang through the small stairwell. Sam took the stairs two at a time and jumped the last four, landing in a crouch on the first floor. He pulled open the door and ran through the hallway to the emergency exit. Sam sighed in relief as he spied Ruby's Mustang parked two spots away. He chucked his bag into the backseat and climbed in.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ruby chided. Sam knew she was referring to his swollen eye and bloodied lip.

"Just drive, Ruby." Sam stared ahead, his eyes hardened to his surroundings. If Dean wanted him gone- then he was gone.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean pulled the Impala in front of the shed. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and sighed. The last person he wanted to talk to at _that_ moment was now making his way to the car. Dean shook his head at the insistent tapping on the window.

"Don't make me break this window, boy. You know I'll do it."

Dean turned his head toward Bobby. He threw his hands up in surrender and unlocked the door. Seconds later, Bobby had the door pulled open and Dean by the collar. "You were supposed to go _save_ your brother, not push him further away you stupid, _stupid_ sonofabitch."

"He fucked up. He hit me. He thought Ruby-"

"Well, boo hoo. I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess. Are you under the impression that families are supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable. They're family!"

"I told him if he left to never come back, Bobby. He punched me in the face, got up and went to leave. I didn't mean it. But, you don't-"

"Try harder."

"It's too late Bobby."

"It's never too late, ‘sides he's your brother. He's lost- drowning. He's-"

"Blood? Is that what you're gonna say? Cause Sam never wanted to be in this family, Bobby. He cut tail for fucking Stanford, first chance he got. He abandon our family. He abandoned me."

"You are just like your daddy. No- you're worse than John. You're a coward. You'd rather leave your brother to break the world than admit you're wrong."

Dean looked sheepishly at the ground. He ran his booted toe through the dirt and shrugged. Bobby had a way of making him feel like he was eight again and got caught stealing cookies for Sam- always for Sam, from the jar he kept on the counter.

"Now, the way I figure, you need to call your brother and apologise. Cause you're too stubborn for your own good. Always burying everything so deep it'll never see the light of day. Don't make me call Greg-"

"Okay... Okay, Bobby. I got it. _Shit_." Dean pushed away from his Baby and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I already called Greg for advice on the way here. I get it, I fucked up, okay?"

Don't tell _me_ that, you idjit. Tell your brother. Now, go inside, get yerself cleaned up and fed. You and me are going to have a talk about the way you've been treatin' that brother of yours. Then, you're gonna call him and apologise."

Dean nodded as Bobby turned toward the house. Dean looked up to the sky inside. He wanted to pray to Cas, but he didn't know how that worked. If he prayed to Cas would everyone hear, or just _his_ Angel? He really didn't want that _dick_ Zachariah listening to what he had to say.

"You comin', boy?" Bobby called from the open front door.

"Give me a minute to grab my stuff." Dean called back and winced as Bobby's screen door slammed shut. He turned his eyes back to the sky and pulled in a deep breath.

"Cas... I don't know if you’re listening, man... But, I need guidance. I fucked up royally and Sam's all I got. Just- I don't know." Dean shook his head. "Um... Amen, I guess."

He popped the trunk and grabbed his duffel. Dean walked up to the front door and pulled it open. He deposited his jacket by the couch and walked up the narrow stair to the second floor bathroom. Dean quickly wash the blood off his face and hands inside. He really didn't want to have to deal with Bobby right now. He would make him talk about his _feelings_ and how he was _disappointed_ in Dean and ways to make it better. Dean figured he do like he always did... Admit that _maybe_ he fucked up and Bobby would pat him on the back and they'd be good. It was a win/win. Greg had been no help earlier. He told Dean that he should man up, tell Sam how I _really_ felt. Greg thought that that would be enough to tear Sam from Ruby and off the path to self-destruction. Dean agreed that he needed to get Sam away from Ruby- he just didn't agree in the execution. There had to be a better way than telling him the truth.

Dean pulled out his phone. Maybe he would have a better suggestion now. He flipped the phone open and held down the three. The phone rang once before Dean heard the shuffle of a chin on the microphone.

_Darlin'?_ Greg answered.

"Hey..." Dean sighed.

_Didn't think you'd be callin' me back so soon, did you make it back to Bobby's?_

"I did. Got here little while ago. Bobby says we need to have a talk. I don't do talks, Greg..."

_You do. Would it kill you to be vulnerable with someone for once in your life? Dean-_

"It may..."

_He's your... Dad for goodness sake, darlin'. Talk to him._

"But I want to talk to you."

_Don't be a whiny brat._

"Greg."

_Dean... I love you-No. You listen to me. I love you. Sam loves you. But you gotta let him in. Babe, trust me. Sam and I, we've talked. I know his love for you. Let him in Dean._

Dean nodded even though Greg couldn't see him. "Yeah. You're right, you know."

Greg laughed. _I always am darlin'. You should know that by now._

"I miss you." Dean whispered as if he spoke out loud someone would mock him.

_I miss you, too. Oh- I got your postcard today. That's a good one. 'My ex broke the world and all I got was this lousy postcard.' It's perfect._

"Well, only you would appreciate my humour."

_Not your Angel?_

"Cas is a different animal altogether. You'd like him though. He'd point out all of your faults-"

_Like that no matter how much I shoot I'm still lousy?_

"Well, there is that. And the fact that you’re horrible singer... You really can't cook... As a matter fact, the only things you are good at are your art, and being an Engineer.

_Way to rain on my parade._

"Well, someone's got to keep you humble." Dean chuckled.

_You feelin' better?_ Dean could almost see the smile on Greg's face through the phone.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call my brother. Don't know whether he’ll listen, but I'm going to try."

_You'll tell him that you love him? Tell him that you're sorry?_

Dean pursed his lips. "Yeah. For what it's worth-"

_I'm not the one you need to apologise to Dean. We buried that long time ago. I understand. I understood then too._

“I just-”

_Shh… Really, Dean. You just get your Sammy back, you hear?_ Dean could sense the hitch in his voice.

“As you wish…” Dean choked up before hanging up the phone. Sometimes it was the best idea- calling Greg, and other times…

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean walked down the stairs after dropping his duffel off in his and Sam’s bedroom. Bobby was in his beat-up armchair- waiting. Dean ran a shaky hand through his still damp hair and stepped into the room.

“Dean.” Bobby started and held out a half glass of whisky. Dean knew Bobby wasn’t happy about his drinking, but Dean figured this called for it. He took the proffered glass and downed the contents. Dean barely shuddered when he knocked back whisky nowadays. He wasn’t rightly sure if that was something to be proud of.

“What’s up?” Dean deposited himself on the edge of the cot. It was a worn, rickety thing that gave him a horrid backache every time he slept on it. Bobby needed a new mattress. They weren’t _that_ expensive. Maybe Dean could go out later that day and pick him up one. Dean shook his head from the whisky thoughts and turned toward his surrogate father.

“I’m gonna talk… You’re gonna listen. You hear me?” Bobby leaned back in his chair. Dean nodded and grimaced. “Now, I know what Sam means to you. Don’t think I don’t. I see the way you look at him- Don’t you deny it. I’m not comfortable with this either.”

Bobby shifted in his seat and poured him and Dean another drink. “I know if your daddy was still alive, he- well… He wouldn’t be happy. He’d say you _damaged_ your brother.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like where Bobby was taking this. He was just about ready to tell him as much when Bobby dropped a shocker.

“Way I see it, you’re all you two have. And who’s it hurtin’? Not me. You’re both adults, Dean. I see the way you too look at each other. It may not be _natural_ \- and is quite possibly John’s fault for not giving you more… But we can’t change the past.” Bobby cleared his throat. He had spent the entire time looking anywhere but Dean. “So… Go tell your brother. Bring him back home.”

Bobby stood, walked over to Dean and clapped him once on the shoulder mumbling, _Good talk, son_ on his way by. Dean hung his head. He refused to think about it, didn’t want to deal with the implications. That he would be a disappointment to John was enough for him. He could love Sam without _loving_ Sam. Greg was wrong. Bobby was wrong, too. The whole situation was something that Dean never _ever_ wanted brought up again- _ever_. He stood from the cot and walked to the porch. The night air was cool and welcoming. He drew a deep breath, stepped from the porch- and disappeared.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean glanced around the room he was _dropped_ into. It was opulent- fancy paintings on the walls, Angels- Dean thought. He had seen most of those depictions in the books Bobby had lying around his house. Dean assumed these were all real. The fixtures were gold. There were ceramic busts and little cherubs all over the room. Dean spied a bucket of chilled _El Sol_ and a platter of grease-paper wrapped burgers in the middle of the table. Dean gingerly picked up a burger and sniffed it.

“Hello, Dean. You’re looking fit.”

Dean dropped the burger on the table and turned toward the voice. “Zachariah.” He growled. “What is this? Where the _fuck_ am I?”

Zachariah slipped forward. Dean could tell he was hiding someone behind him. He thought he spied the edge of a tan trenchcoat. “Call it a _Green Room_. You do know what a Green Room is, don’t you?” Dean narrowed his eyes. “We want to keep you safe before show time. Try the burgers. They’re from that seaside shack in Delaware you went to when you were what- eleven?”

Dean rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I’m not hungry.”

“Well then…” Zachariah rubbed his hands together in glee. Dean thought it made him look like a crazed paedophile. “How about Ginger from _Gilligan’s Island_ \- Season 2? You always had a thing for her.”

Dean raised one eyebrow. “That’s fuckin’ creepy.”

“I’ll throw in Maryann…” Dean scoffed. “The Professor? How about all three?”

Dean uncrossed his arms and stalked up to Zachariah, jabbing a finger in his face. “How about you let me out?”

Zachariah tsked. “Such barbarianism. All in good time, Dean.”

“The way I see it- _now’s_ a good time.” Dean stepped back and finally- _finally_ made eye contact with Castiel.

“You should have Faith, Dean.” Castiel piped up from behind his boss.

“I should have Faith? In who, Cas? In you? I pray to you to help me save my brother- and what do you do? You let him out. You let him go back to that- that _Demon Bitch_.”

“Dean. It is impar-”

“No, Cas. Just no.” Dean turned to Zachariah. “And you. You zapped me into some _magical land_ , made me fall in love with my own brother… take it _all_ away from me… and what? You want _me_ to have _Faith_?”

Zachariah stood tall, his Angelic presence coming through his vessel. “I told you-” Dean did his _damnedest_ not to cower. “We did _make_ you do anything. You swore obedience, _boy_. Now- OBEY!”

Dean looked at Castiel. He kept his expression as blank as possible. Castiel looked back, never quite meeting Dean’s eyes and pursed his lips guiltily. Dean blinked and when his eyes opened- the Angels were gone.

Dean sighed and flopped onto the settee in the corner. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and pulled out his phone. It was now or never… And if he waited any longer, he was _definitely_ going to chicken out. Dean flipped open his phone and held down the one. Sam would always be his number one.

He waited through the ringing and Sam’s greeting, _This is Sam… You know what to do_.

“Look, I’ll just get down to it. I’m still pissed and I owe you a _serious_ fuckin’ beatdown… But, I shouldn’t have said what I said. You know I’m not dad, Sammy… We’re _brothers_ , and you’re the only family I got left. I just don’t- And, no matter how hard it gets, that doesn’t change, Sammy… I’m so sorry… I- I love you. Please- please just come back.” Dean whispered the last line and closed the phone. He stood, grabbed a bottle of beer and started picking at the label. There was no more he could do. The ball was in Sam’s court now.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Sam was clicking through articles on his laptop at the rickety table in some motel in the middle of Nowhere, Pennsylvania. He glanced at Ruby, laying on the bed reading some celebrity trash mag, the headlines blaring across the front. He hardly raised an eye at the knowledge that Christian Bale dropped an ‘F’-bomb rant on the set of the new Terminator movie. Sam briefly thought it was something Dean would have cared about. His eyes roamed over a picture of two good looking TV Actors named Jensen and Jared. The paper claimed the two were in an _Incestuous_ Relationship because they played brothers on TV. Sam thought it was silly that people paid attention to things like that, but if those two _were_ gay for each other… Sam would pay to be a fly on the wall.

Sam hmmed. “Hey… Listen to this. _In 1972, St Mary’s Parish was abandoned by the Diocese after a Priest disembowelled eight nuns_.”

Ruby chuckled. “What’s black and white and red all over?”

“Ruby…” Sam clicked through the article. It sounded like their kind of thing. “The Priest said he didn’t remember killing the nuns… But… he _did_ have a name… Azazel.”

Ruby sighed. She set her magazine down on the bed next to her, the smiling faces of Jared and Jensen taunting Sam. “You’re no _fun_ , Sam. But… That sounds about right. Lilith… Yellow Eyes… All the A-Listers were either there or wanted to be. So, what we gotta do is bag you a couple of Demons… or…”

Sam waited for Ruby to finish. Seconds ticked into minutes. “Ruby.”

“Sorry, babe. Dramatic effect and all. I know where we can find Lilith’s _Personal Chef_. She’s at a Hospital in Ilchester.”

“And what does Lilith eat that she has a personal chef?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Babies.” Ruby smirked.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

“What? No Devil’s Trap?” The Demon sneered.

“I don’t need one.” Sam smiled.

“Well… aren’t you all _Mr Schwarzenegger_ over there?”

“Where’s Lilith?” Sam approached the Demon.

“I’m not afraid of you.” The Demon spat from her spot spread eagle on the table. She thrashed against invisible bonds and Sam could tell she was wearing down. He narrowed his eyes and she stilled.

“You should be.” Sam raised an eyebrow and the Demon’s arms and legs were pulled tight. She pulled against Sam’s bindings and released a shaky laugh.

“What’s the upside to me? I don’t tell you- you kill me. I tell you- Lilith kills me.”

“All you should be worried about is what happens before you die.” Sam twisted his hand in mid-air and the nurse screamed in agony as the Demon inside her lit up. “What’s the final Seal?”

“I don’t know! I swear! I don’t know!” The Demon cried in anguish as Sam twisted her with his mind. “Please… I swear! Kill me now. I’m begging you!”

“That, I can do.” Sam raised a hand to deliver the crushing blow. Ruby grabbed him, digging her nails into the soft flesh of his forearm, pulling it down.

“Sam. Don’t. Remember? You need more juice than I got. She’s no good to you dead.” Ruby tightened her grip on Sam’s arm and narrowed her eyes.

The Demon on the table sputtered and thrashed. A low moan issued from the depths of her being. “But… You _promised_.”

“Sorry, sister.” Ruby smirked.

“You _bitch_!”

“Well, you know what they say?” Ruby released Sam’s arm and brought her face inches from the Nurse’s. “Can’t trust ya as far as I can throw ya.”

The Demon squirmed and relaxed in her bindings. “Well… At least you won’t crack me that easy.”

“Really?” Ruby stood taller and postured at the Nurse, her shoulders thrown back and her hands flexing open and closed.

“Don’t forget it’s not just me you’re bleeding dry. I think I’m gonna take a little _siesta in the subconscious_ \- hand over the reins for a bit.”

Sam looked around the room in panic, his eyes wide as they seemingly couldn’t focus. He really, _really_ hoped she wouldn’t do what he thought. He knew the terror a vessel had when they were possessed. To bring that to the forefront-

“Cindy McClellan, RN- _Come on Down_!” The Demon closed her black eyes, took a deep breath and opened them revelling a terrified young lady. “What… Where am I? _Oh my God! Why can’t I move? Somebody_ … _Anybody_ … _Help me_!”

Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She stalked to Sam and glared. “Great! This is all _your_ fault, I’ll have you know!”

XXX 

“Ruby… Maybe we can find another Demon.” Sam looked up from his laptop. They had gone back the motel, Demon Nurse in tow to find out more about St Mary’s. Sam was no closer to finding the truth of why this Convent was so special. He had spent the last three hours tearing through all the lore he could find. Of course, nothing before or _after_ 1972 came up. A frown scrunched across his forehead as Ruby narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t start this now, Sam. There’s still a Hell-Bitch in there. This is all just an act.” Ruby threw the magazine she was thumbing through onto the bedside table. At least _this time_ she was reading _People_. He did find it interesting that the same two guys the celebrity mag was ragging were on the cover of _People_ smiling and promoting the pickup of a 5th Season of their show, _UnNatural_. “Besides… You’ve done this before. Just… let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. He stood from the table and walked slowly to the closet, throwing open the door. The Nurse- _Demon_ , Sam reminded himself, was bound- hand and foot inside, a gag shoved in her mouth. Sam grabbed her arm and wrestled her out the door and into the trunk of the Mustang. Sam closed the lid and pointedly ignored the slams and bangs from within. He jumped in the driver’s seat and waited while Ruby came out, Sam’s satchel in hand.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Sam pulled over onto the gravel. He snatched his phone from the cup holder and thumbed the screen. _One Voicemail from: Dean_. Cindy’s muffled screams filtered from the trunk and Sam flinched as Ruby turned to slam her fist on the ledge under the back window. Sam tore open his door and stepped outside. He paced back and forth, gravel crunching underneath his boots.

“What are you- a twelve year old girl? Just play the fucking thing already, Sam!” Ruby scoffed as she exited the car.

Sam glared at Ruby and pocketed his phone. “Why don’t you mind your own business.”

“In case you _forgot_ , this is my business. The final lap. We can see the finish line from here, Sam.” Cindy thumped _again_ in the trunk. Ruby walked up to the back rolling her eyes. She slammed her fists on the outside of the trunk. “Shut the ever- _living_ fuck up! No one wants to hear you.”

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. “You know… This would be so much easier if she was quiet.”

Ruby stalked back over to Sam and ran a hand over his arm, her fingernails trailing on the sensitive flesh. “That can be _arranged_.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“All those Demons you cut with the knife? What do you think happens to the host?” Ruby stomped her feet and groaned. “How is _this_ any different?”

“Would you just drop the fucking attitude, Ruby? I’m about to bleed dry and innocent woman-”

“Who has a _Demon_ inside her.” Ruby smiled. “Besides, you’re about to save the world.”

Sam glanced at the ground. He wanted to save the world, but without Dean by his side, it felt- wrong. Tainted. Like maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. He told Ruby as much.

“But… We _are_ going to see this through… Right, Sam?”

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean picked at a beer label. There was _no way_ he was going to eat or drink anything Zachariah had provided for him. Speak of the Devil- or Angel in this case…

“Dean.” Zachariah began. Dean stood from his chair and chucked the unopened beer back in its bucket.

“Did you find out anything?”

Zachariah smiled. “All of the seals have fallen- bar one.”

“Well, isn’t that an impressive record? Sounds like the Detroit Lions.”

Zachariah stalked into Dean space, their faces scant inches apart. “You think that sarcasm is appropriate in a time like this? Considering you’re the one who started it all? But this… This will be different.”

“Why?” Dean narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

“Because Lilith is the one to break the Seal. Tomorrow night- midnight.”

“Where?” Dean’s voice roughened at the thought of his brother taking on Lilith.

“We’re working on it.” Zachariah’s voice stated otherwise.

“Well, work harder.” Dean glared.

“Dean… We’ll do our part. You just be ready to do yours.” Before Dean could reply, Zachariah was gone. Dean slumped against the wall and waited.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean paced the small space in front of the door. He had tried knocking politely, followed by banging and yelling. Nothing worked. He stopped in front of one of the fat cherub statues and poked at the fresco. Dean scoffed and knocked the more than likely priceless figure to the floor, hoping that the crash would relieve some of his tension. It didn’t. Dean felt a twinge of spatial displacement and knew that Castiel was behind him.

“Dean. You asked to see me?” Castiel stood in front of the Hunter unruffled.

Dean cleared his throat and toed at the broken statue. “Yeah… Umm... Listen. I- I need you to do me a favour.”

Castiel smiled. “Anything you wish, Dean.”

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. “I need you to take me to see Sam.”

“Why?” Castiel cocked his head in that _I don’t know why you would ask this of me_ look.

“I gotta talk to him about some stuff, Cas. It’s important. You wouldn’t understand. There’s just some stuff I gotta tell him.”

“What would you need to tell your brother?” Castiel continued to stare.

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. “The BM I took this morning. What’s it to you anyway? Just make it snappy!”

Castiel moved into Dean’s space. Dean instinctively stepped back and winced as the edge of a picture frame dug into his flesh. “I don’t believe that to be wise, Dean.”

“I didn’t ask your opinion.” Dean fidgeted. Dean Winchester never fidgeted.

“Have you taken in to consideration what transpired the last time the two of you met? Do you not still have the bruises?”

“No... See, Cas… That’s the _whole_ point. Five minutes. That’s all I need. Gotta clear a few things up. I’ll do whatever it is you mooks want. Just give me this.” Dean stared down his Angel.

“No.”

“What do you mean… No?” Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. “Are you trying to tell me I’m _trapped_ here?”

“You can go wherever you want.” Castiel reached toward Dean’s arm.

“I wanna see Sam.” Dean pulled back from the Angel’s grasp. He wasn’t gonna fall for any of that wacky Angel mojo shit that got him in this mess in the first place.

“Except there.”

“Fine. I wanna take a walk.” Dean crossed his arms.

“That is acceptable. I will accompany you.” Castiel smiled.

“Alone.” Dean widened his stance and did his best to appear intimidating to the Angel.

“No.”

Dean huffed and stomped his feet. He didn’t care that he was acting like a two year old. He wanted to see his brother. “You know what? Fuck this shit. I’m outta here.” Dean headed toward the door.

“Through what door?” Dean turned back toward the Angel. Castiel attempted his best smirk. It just made him look deranged.

Dean frowned. He glanced at the door and clenched his jaw at the wide, _smooth_ wall that replaced where the door had just been. “You fucker-” Dean swivelled to confront the Angel and growled as he realised Castiel had disappeared.

“Damn it.” Dean snatched a pedestal from the nearest table and began banging on the wall. He broke the drywall and was a swing away from smashing the underlayment when the wall _repaired_ itself on his back swing.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled and threw the heavy metal pedestal to the floor. The clank it made hitting the floor reverberated through the small space. “Sonofabitch!”

“Quit hurling faeces like a howler monkey. It’s very unbecoming of your species.” Zachariah stated as he appeared suddenly.

“Let me out of here.” Dean turned toward the Angel.

“I’ve told you before. It’s too dangerous out there. Demons are on the prowl.”

“I’ve been getting my ass fucking _kicked_ all year. And now… Now, you’re sweating my safety? You are so full of shit. Liar. I want to see my brother.”

“You do understand that is ill-advised.” Zachariah stepped toward the Hunter.

“I am so sick of your _crap ass riddles_ and your fat face… All over there smug and shit. Why can’t I see Sam? How am I supposed to ice Lilith if you won’t let me out of this room?”

Zachariah sighed and gestured for Dean to sit. Dean rolled his eyes and stood his ground. “You’re not… Going to ice Lilith.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Lilith is going to break the final Seal. _Fait accompli_ at this point. Train’s left the station.” Zachariah raised an eyebrow.

“But…” Dean stuttered.

“Me and Sam… we can stop-” Dean gasped. He turned fully toward Zachariah. “You don’t want to stop it, do you?”

Zachariah smiled and raised his hands, palm out. “Ding ding ding… You won. Never did want to stop the Apocalypse. _The end is nigh_ … And it’s coming to a theatre near you, kiddo.”

“So… all that talk about saving Seals? You were what? Blowing it out your ass?” Dean narrowed his eyes and glared.

“Well… You know how field forces work in war, right?” Dean nodded. “We couldn’t tell them the whole story. We’d have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. Think about. Truly think with that Neanderthal brain of yours. Would we really let sixty-five Seals break unless the Generals in Upper Management wanted them broken?”

“Why?”

Zachariah sighed. “Why not? Apocalypse? That’s such bad marketing. It really puts people off, you know? All it is is Ali/Foreman. Just on a slightly larger scale. Of course it helps that we like our chances. Might even just lay a bet down with Vegas. Paradise on Earth when our side wins- and we will win. What’s not to like about that?”

“But what happens to all of the people on the planet during your little pissing contest? I thought that the Bible says that 144 thousand are chosen. There are almost 7 Billion people on the planet.” Dean crossed toward the table.

“Well… you can’t make an omelette without cracking a few eggs. Well, in this case a couple of truckloads… But it’s the same thing. This isn’t the first planetary enema we’ve delivered.” Zachariah tsked as Dean side-eyed a fairly heavy statue. “Dean… You probably shouldn’t try to bash my skull in with that. It _really_ wouldn’t end too pleasantly for you.”

“You do know, Sam won’t go quietly. He’ll stop Lilith.” Dean admonished.

“Sam has a part to play. You of all people should know this. It’s a very important part. A Headliner… He may need a nudge or two in the right direction, but of course I’ll be there to make sure he plays it.” Zachariah’s grin spread over his face like a shark. “You’re still vital, of course. We weren’t lying to you about your destiny. It’s like _Cliff Notes_ … We’ve omitted a few _details_. Nothing’s changed. You are _Chosen_. You will stop it. Just… not Lilith. Or the Apocalypse.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip.

Zachariah gestured to the painting directly behind Dean. Dean turned to look at the fancy oil. There _was_ a pretty bad-ass blond Angel-Warrior, spear in hand- ready to strike down the Devil. “That is _Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon_ by Josse Lieferinxe. Lucifer. You’re going to stop Lucifer. Our own little _Russell Crowe_ , complete with surly attitude. When you’ve defeated Lucifer on the Battlefield… Why your rewards shall be… _unimaginable_.” Zachariah waggled his eyes. “Peace… Happiness… Two virgins, seventy sluts… _and_ a couple of shaggy haired men.”

“And where is God in all this?” Dean questioned honestly. He tried his _damnedest_ to keep the look of terror off his face.

“God? Why, God has left the building.”

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean flopped on the settee and ran his shaky hands through his hair. He choked back the tears that threatened his eyes. He needed to be strong… For Sam… for himself… He sniffled and pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open and pressing the one forcefully. He sighed as the phone only registered static. Dean looked up from the dead phone and gasped.

“You will find you cannot reach your brother, Dean. You are _outside your coverage zone_.”

Dean stood abruptly from the small couch. “What are you gonna do to Sam?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Nothing. He will do it to himself.”

“Huh?” Castiel looked at the floor. Dean was fed up with the Angel. He sighed and ran a still shaky hand through his spiked hair. “Right… of course… You’ve gotta tow the company line, huh? Why are you here, Cas?”

“Dean… We have been through much, you and I. I just wanted to say that I am sorry it had to end this way.” Castiel glanced back up at the Hunter.

“Sorry?” Dean stepped into Castiel’s immediate space, cocked his hand back and punched with as much force as he could muster. Castiel’s face never moved and Dean winced at the pain as he flexed his _obviously_ broken fingers. “ _Armageddon is Nigh_ , Cas. You’re gonna need a bigger word than _sorry_.”

“You must understand, Dean. This is long foretold. This is your-”

Dean scoffed as he stepped away from the Angel. “My Destiny? Don’t talk a bunch of _holy_ bullshit, Cas. _Destiny_. God’s _Almighty Plan_. It’s a bunch of lies, you stupid son of a bitch. Fed to you by Management to keep you in line. You wanna know what’s real? There are innocents out there- people, _families_. That’s _real_. You gonna stand there and watch them all burn?”

Castiel took two steps into Dean’s immediate space. He leaned close, his face just inches from Dean’s. Dean took in a shaky breath, the pervasive scent of ozone and earth filled his nose. Castiel’s hot breath ghosted over Dean’s mouth. He bit his lips as the Angel narrowed his eyes. “What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain on this planet. I see inside you. I see your soul. I see all of your guilt, your anger… Confusion toward your feelings of Sam… In paradise, all is forgiven. You’ll be at peace. With yourself… With Sam…”

“Fuck you, Cas. You know what you can do with your peace? You can take it and shove it up your lily-white ass. Cause I’ll take all the _pain_ … All the _guilt_ … All the _suffering_ … Fuck, I’ll even take Sam _as-is_. It is a _fuck-ton_ better than being some Stepford _bitch_ in paradise. No more _good soldier_ … There is a right and wrong here, Cas… And you know it!” Castiel turned his face from Dean. “Fuckin’ look at me, you bastard! You were gonna help me once… Before you got sent back to Bible Camp. So… Help me- _now_. Please… I’m _beggin’_ you, Cas.”

Castiel sighed as he whispered. “What would you have me do, Dean?”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders. “Get me to Sam. Before it’s too late. We can stop this, Cas… I know we can.”

“Dean.” Cas lowered his voice further. “I do that… We will all be hunted. We will all be killed. Do you really want that?”

“Cas…” Dean whispered back, his lips close to the Angel’s ear. “If there is anything worth dying for? It’s this.”

Castiel’s silence and the drop of his eyes spoke volumes to Dean. He wasn’t willing. “Why you spineless…” Dean turned and walked toward the far wall. “…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You’re already dead. _Fuck you_. We’re done.”

“Dean-”

Dean turned back to face the Angel. “We’re done!”

Dean watched on as Castiel flitted away.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Sam stood by the side of the Mustang, her headlights illuminating a small, broken sign reading _St Mary’s Convent- 2 miles_. He rolled his eyes at the faint banging coming from the trunk. Cindy apparently couldn’t take a hint.

“Sam, ready to rock and roll?” Ruby came up next to Sam and joined him in his staring contest with the sign. “Are we doing this?”

“Fuck…” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Can you just- _Jesus_ … just give me a minute to think, okay?”

“Sam-”

“ _Fuck off_ , Ruby. I said give me a minute.” Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He pointedly ignored Ruby’s noise in the background. Sam thumbed the voice mail notification and pressed down.

_Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I’d either have to save you or kill you. Just so you know… You’re beyond saving. I’m coming for you. You’re a monster, Sam- a fucking vampire. You aren’t you and I know there is no going back. I hate you. When I see you next- you’re dead._

Sam held back his tears. He pressed the off button on the phone and turned toward Ruby. “Do it.”

“Thank _fucking_ God.” Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved to the trunk and popped the lock. Sam watched as the grin on her face spread. She grabbed Cindy by the hair and pulled her from the shallow space.

“No!” Cindy screamed as Ruby threw her on the ground. “I have a husband… a _family_. Please… just let me go. I don’t know what you want, but I can get it. I promise. Anything! Please… Just- please don’t _kill_ me.” Sam watched on as Ruby pulled the small knife from her boot and flipped it in her palm. A short flick of the wrist and Cindy was bleeding heavily from her left wrist.

“Drink up, Sam.” Ruby smiled as Sam ran forward and captured the Nurse’s wrist, drinking deep before even one drop hit the ground. The screams and pleas for safety ignored.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean paced back and forth in front of the table. He paused in front of the platter of burgers, his stomach making it known that he hadn’t eaten in hours. He seriously considered picking one up when Castiel appeared behind him. Dean struggled to keep silent as he was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against the wall. Castiel covered Dean’s mouth with his hand.

Dean watched on silently as Castiel pulled a knife from his belt and stared down the Hunter. Dean nodded as Castiel released him. He stood by as witness while Castiel drew the knife across his forearm and hastily painted an Angel banishing sigil on the wall. Dean’s eyes widened in worry as Zachariah appeared behind Castiel.

“Castiel! What _exactly_ are you doing?” Zachariah questioned.

Castiel finished the sigil, never turning from the precise work required of him. He slammed his hand into the centre of the sigil and Dean quickly shielded his eyes from the violent flash of white light.

“We must hurry. Zachariah will not be gone for long. We must find Sam now.”

Dean pushed away from his spot on the wall and glanced at the Angel. “Where is he?”

“That I do not know, Dean. But I know who does.” Castiel grabbed Dean by the lapel of his coat. “We have to stop him, Dean… He must not kill Lilith.”

Dean shook his head. “But- Lilith is gonna break the final Seal. I don’t get-”

“Lilith _is_ the final Seal. She dies… it is all over. Lilith dies, and the end begins.”

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Castiel and Dean appeared suddenly in a familiar kitchen. Dean took in the empty whisky bottles and take out containers. _Great_ …

“Wait… This- This isn’t supposed to happen. I never wrote this.” Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear and quickly returned it. “No, lady… This is _definitely_ supposed to happen. Just send over my twenty ladies… okay? I’ve gotta call you back. Just- yeah… Just charge the card on my account.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Chuck’s conversation. He watched on as Chuck hit the end button on his phone.

“What are you two doing here? You’re not supposed to be here…” Chuck paced back and forth in the kitchen doorway.

“We need your transcripts, Chuck. The fate of the world depends on it.” Dean stalked toward the writer.

“Just take them. Hopefully you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Chuck passed over the manuscript to the Hunter and Angel. Dean filled through the pages and gasped.

“St Mary’s? What is that? A Convent?”

“Chuck let out a shaky breath and poured himself a glass of whisky. “Yeah… but you guys aren’t supposed to be there. You’re not _in_ this story, Dean.”

“Well… We’re kinda making this up as we go.” He nudged Castiel. “Right, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, his eyes never leaving the writer.

Dean watched on as Chuck’s computer screen flickered and a horrendous rumbling noise filled the room. He looked to Chuck for an answer and rolled his eyes as the writer gulped his whisky faster.

“Aw, man… Not again.” Chuck declared. Dean thought he sounded resigned.

“The Archangel.” Castiel stated. He turned toward Dean and raised a hand toward the Hunter’s forehead. “You get Sam. I will hold him off. Go!”

For the third time that day, Dean disappeared.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

“-We’re going to _save_ the world!”

Sam rounded the corner as Lilith finished her speech. He had no idea what she had said to the Demons that now laid asleep on the cold, stone ground. Sam tried his hardest to not make a sound. He clung to the rough cut walls, hoping to get the jump on Lilith.

“Oh, Sammy…” Lilith smirked, her white dress billowing around her by some unseen force. She raised her hand and the door between the Sacristy and Sam slammed shut.

Sam ran toward the door and pounded his fists in vain against the wood.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Dean attempted to blink away the dim shadows. The hallway he had been sent to was… empty. Dean hadn’t expected to be dropped into the centre of action, but he _had_ thought it may have been close to Sam. His fingers fumbled in the pocket of his wash worn jeans and pulled out his cell. _Fuck_. Of course he wouldn’t have any service. Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket and waited as his eyes adjusted to the low light before setting off down the hall.

**~~(---Help!---)~~**

Sam took a running shove and laid his shoulder into the unforgiving wood. The door finally flew open under his body and he half stumbled, half ran into the room. He did his best to right himself and flung out his hand. Sam narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He couldn’t explain how the power flowed through him. Ruby pressed tight behind him. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and bleed her dry, but he didn’t. He had a Demon to kill.

Sam pushed himself further into the Sanctuary and twitched his middle finger. He watched on as Lilith flew across the room, hitting the altar and sliding to the floor.

“Oh, Sammy… So nice to see you.” Lilith smiled. “I knew you’d come.”

Sam tilted his head and pressed more power into keeping Lilith shoved up against the marble altar. He heard a gasp in the doorway and knew his brother had found him. There was no time though. He had to kill the white-eyed _Bitch_. It was the only way. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, Lilith. You haven’t made it easy.”

“Give me your best shot, Sam… If you think it’s enough.” Lilith raised an eyebrow from her spot on the floor. She half-cocked her head and the door to the Sacristy slammed shut cutting them off from the older Hunter.

Sam turned toward the door, the sound of a heartbeat growing in his ears. He tried to shake off the noise, but it never faded.

“Sam!” Dean yelled through the door as he pounded relentlessly against the battered wood. “Sam! Sammy! Open up… Com’on, man!”

Sam squinted toward the door. He didn’t understand… _Why was Dean here? What was that sound?_ Sam turned back toward Lilith, the heartbeat sound in his ears growing as all of the noise around him faded. “Dean?”

Sam turned toward Ruby. She was yelling something… He couldn’t hear over the incessant pounding heartbeat in his ears.

“Sam! What are you waiting for?! Get it over with!” Ruby grabbed Sam by the arms and began to shake his huge frame. “Now! Sam, now!”

Lilith began laughing from her spot on the floor. Sam shook off the tiny Demon and turned fully to face Lucifer’s First. The laughter grew louder, never drowning out the sound of his heart, but dulling his senses.

“You turned yourself into a freak. You’re a monster. And now? Now you decide you’re not gonna bite?” Lilith looked up to the ceiling and threw her head back in hysterics. “I’m sorry, Sam… but that is honestly _adorable_.”

Lilith’s laughter faded as the heartbeat quickened and grew in Sam’s ear. He raised a hand and concentrated all of his power toward Lilith. Sam felt his eyes turn black as he poured more and more power into his connection. He flung his hand over and over at Lilith, watching as her body convulsed and her eyes turned a pale, pearly white. Her body began to glow as Sam threw all he had at the Demon.

Lilith’s body glowed bright white, her entire body straining against invisible bonds. She cried out before falling to the ground, her body limp.

Sam felt his eyes return to hazel and the sound of his heartbeat retreat to normal levels. He visibly slumped from exhaustion. Blood began pouring from Lilith’s body, the stream steady and bright red against the stark white marble of the floor. It followed a seemingly deliberate path.

“What the _fuck_ , Ruby?” Sam wondered, his eyes following the trail of blood.

Ruby saddled up as close to Sam as she could. Sam wanted to push her away, but she clung. _Tight_. Her nails dug into his sensitive flesh of his forearm. “I can’t _believe_ it.”

Sam continued to watch the blood snake across the floor. “Ruby…. Just what the _fuck_ is going on?”

“You did it!” Ruby sounded excited. Too excited. Sam turned toward the pint sized Demon and raised an eyebrow. “I mean… It was a _little_ touch-and-go there for a while… But, you _did_ it.”

“What? What- what did I _do_?” Sam turned once again toward Lilith’s lifeless body. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to throw up. Preferably on Ruby.

“You opened the door, Sam! And now he’s free at last. He’s _free_ at last!” Ruby smiled and shook with excitement.

Sam pulled away from the Demon, her nails tearing at his shirt. He backed toward the wall, shaking his hands in abject _horror_ at the thought of what he just did. “No… No. NO. NO! He- I- Lilith… I _stopped_ her. I _killed_ her, Ruby! No.”

Sam shook his head. It couldn’t be. He didn’t. He _hadn’t_.

Ruby advanced toward the Hunter. Excitement gleamed in her eyes. “ _And it is written that the first Demon shall be the Last Seal._ And you bust her open. It was _beautiful_ , Sam. Now… guess who’s coming to dinner?”

Sam hung his head in his hands. He couldn’t have. How could he have been so _naïve_? “Oh my God.”

“Guess again.” Ruby laughed.

Sam looked up from his position slumped against the wall. There was a faint pounding at the door. Ruby grabbed Sam by the arms and shook him. “You don’t even know how hard this was! All of the Demons were out for my head. I had no one to turn to. No one knew. I was the best of those _sons of bitches_! The most _loyal_! Not even Alistair knew what I was up to. Only Lilith. Yeah, I’m sure you’re a little angry right now… But, I mean… Come _on_ , Sam! Even you have to admit- I’m… I’m _awesome_!”

Sam glared at the she-Demon. He thrust both hands in her face in an attempt to use his powers. The pressure in his head built, but nothing… _Nothing_. “You _bitch_! You lying, _fucking_ bitch!” Sam pushed at Ruby.

Ruby scoffed. “Don’t hurt yourself, _Sammy_. It’s pointless. You shot your load on the boss.”

“Fuck you. You poisoned me, didn’t you… with the _blood_. Oh God… You _did_.”

“No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices.” Ruby knelt on the floor, pulling Sam with her. She cradled his face in her tiny hands like a newly born baby. “I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You turned from Dean… From your _family_. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it. It had to be you.”

Sam opened his mouth. It- he couldn’t- Sam sighed. “Why me?”

“Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you.” Ruby smiled and pulled Sam to standing. She took a step back and opened her arms wide. “You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even _imagine_.”

Sam heard the door splinter and looked up to see his brother, candelabra in hand. Sam could tell his brother was tired. He was- _heaving_ … big gulps in and out, his chest rising and falling quicker than it should.

Ruby turned to look at the older Hunter. Sam could see the lecherous grin on her face. “You’re too late.”

“I don’t care.” Dean stalked toward the pair. He pulled the Kurdish knife from the inside pocket of his jacket and narrowed his eyes.

Sam grabbed Ruby from behind and held tight as Dean ran and thrust the blade into her stomach. Ruby flickered with light as Dean twisted the blade. Sam released her meat suit and sighed as she crumbled to the ground- dead.

Sam looked into his brother’s eyes. “Dean… I’m- I’m sorry.”

Dean stalked up to his brother. “Sammy. We can talk about it later, okay. Right now, you and me? We gotta get out of here. I know you didn’t know. I get that… And we’ll deal with this. You and me, together… Okay?”

Sam nodded. He sniffled back the tears and grabbed Dean’s shirt. The blood that had been pouring from Lilith stopped, the pattern on the floor finished. A bright, white light shot up from the centre of the circle, filling the room and blinding its occupants. The floor shook and Sam clung on to Dean tighter. The last thing he wanted to do was die. But, if that was his fate… He would accept it.

“Dean… He’s coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> **"Help!"**
> 
> _Help, I need somebody_   
>  _Help, not just anybody_   
>  _Help, you know I need someone, help_
> 
> _When I was younger (So much younger than) so much younger than today_   
>  _(I never needed) I never needed anybody's help in any way_   
>  _(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self assured_   
>  _(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_
> 
> _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_   
>  _And I do appreciate you being 'round_   
>  _Help me get my feet back on the ground_   
>  _Won't you please, please help me_
> 
> _(Now) And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_   
>  _(My independence) My independence seems to vanish in the haze_   
>  _(But) But every now (Every now and then) and then I feel so insecure_   
>  _(I know that I) I know that I just need you like I've never done before_
> 
> _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_   
>  _And I do appreciate you being 'round_   
>  _Help me get my feet back on the ground_   
>  _Won't you please, please help me_
> 
> _When I was younger so much younger than today_   
>  _I never needed anybody's help in any way_   
>  _(But) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self assured_   
>  _(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_
> 
> _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_   
>  _And I do appreciate you being round_   
>  _Help me, get my feet back on the ground_   
>  _Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh_


End file.
